


Together We’re Unlimited

by Kaigoryu



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Really cute, everyone needs to see drunk scott and mitch singing broadway to strangers, everyone should watch the freaking video tho cause its something else let me tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaigoryu/pseuds/Kaigoryu
Summary: So,,, there’s a video on YouTube of Scott and Mitch in 2016 drunk in a dim bar singing “Defying Gravity” from Wicked on karaoke, and THERE’S NO EXPLANATION!!! But I love it so I wrote what I think they were thinking/how they got there… idk.But definitely go watch it cause it’s i c o n i c. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSjDAUatAQ





	Together We’re Unlimited

**A/N: So,,, there’s a video on YouTube of Scott and Mitch in 2016 drunk in a dim bar singing “Defying Gravity” from Wicked on karaoke, and THERE’S NO EXPLANATION!!! But I love it so I wrote what I think they were thinking/how they got there… idk.**

 

 **But definitely go watch it cause it’s i c o n i c.** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSjDAUatAQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oSjDAUatAQ)

 

 **Oh and here’s the professional one they did in 2013, which is also worth noting.** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdNSi07T5GQ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vdNSi07T5GQ)

 

Neither of them really knew how it’d gotten to this point.

Sure, Scott and Mitch were best friends… and celebrities… living and partying and doing everything together in Los Angeles… Okay, so maybe Scott _did_ know how everything they did on the regular could have led up to this.

Scott privately thought all this to himself as the stage was set for them, as his alcohol-dimmed brain continued to sluggishly provide more and more details about the current situation they were in.

Drunk in a karaoke bar? Check. Standing with microphones and red solo cups in front of everyone in the crowded room? Check. Preparing to perform a broadway song neither of them had sang to completion in three years? Check, check, check.

And finally, completely giving up on caring? That earned the biggest check of all. In Scott’s mind, the check mark was red and as big as a car.

The music started, and Scott found himself staring into Mitch’s eyes as they faced each other, trying to deliver a serious dialogue without completely knowing the words. Scott was just getting into it when Mitch broke the stare to look at the monitor.

 _What a cheat_ , Scott thought fondly, giving up as well. Mumbling wasn’t good for any performance, something the two members of Pentatonix knew all too well.

“You can have all you ever wanted,” Scott sang as high as he could, putting his arm up for emphasis. _Gotta put on a show,_ he thinks.

“I know,” Mitch responded seriously, and Scott snaps his head to the side to get a better look at him. Scott feels his heart skip a beat, as if they were really Glenda and Elphaba, pouring their hearts out to each other, the only people in the world.

“But I don’t want it,” Mitch sings, and Scott can see his amusement when Mitch gets a glimpse of the dopey smile Scott throws his way. But Mitch doesn’t break his performance… Scott had always admired that about him. “I can’t want it… anymore.”

The cheers from the people in the crowd are deafening to Scotts ears, and he briefly wonders when the last time he performed without an earpiece was. God, it felt so _weird_ to be bad to his roots, in a sense. Back to the caliber of high-school talent shows and small stage performances in the park of their hometown.

“I’m through accepting limits!” Mitch yells fiercely in Scott’s direction, clearly getting into their performance, and Scott barks a laugh with his hands on his knees.

“It’s time to try defying gravity,” Mitch sings, with all eyes on him, not faltering for even a second. Scott might be worried for someone else performing like this, but for Mitch? Not a chance. Scott knew better than anybody just how much Mitch loved the attention.

“Can’t I make you understand? You’re having delusions of grandeur!” Scott sings emphatically, before going right back to watch Mitch work his magic. You’d think after all the years of living together, Scott would be used to Mitch’s talent… but no. Mitch was his own breed of special, and Scott had a front-row ticket to his show every day of their lives.

And he loved it.

It’s not _technically_ Scott’s turn to sing, but he can’t stop himself from singing in time with Mitch, using his arms to accentuate Mitch’s parts, seeing as Mitch’s hands were currently occupied with nursing his drink.

“I’d sooner buy defying gravity,” Mitch sings clearly, and Scott is suddenly so strongly reminded of the last time they sang this song together, so many years ago. He’s reminded of splotchy green face paint, of his birthday and a ratty blonde wig, and being in awe of the voice of the person who meant the most to him, no matter what stage their relationship was in.

“Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity, and you can’t pull me down.”

 _That was it_ , Scott thinks. His favorite part of the whole song, only accentuated by the fact that Mitch was singing it to him.

They’re facing each other again now, faces lit up by the dim glow of the neon fiesta sign behind them. There’s a pause in the song that feels much longer when you’re performing it, but somehow Scott’s mind blocks out the people in the crowd, and if he imagines it hard enough, he and Mitch are the only two people in the room.

“Glenda…” Mitch says dominantly, and Scott can’t help but blow a laugh into the microphone. “Think of what we could do… together!” He playfully jabs his microphone into Scott’s chest, sassy as ever.

“Unlimited…” Mitch is full-on serenading him now. “Together we’re… unlimit-”

Mitch finally breaks, and Scott can hear his grin in the next sentences of his performance.

“If we work in tandem,” Scott delivers his line, in his typical girl voice, and Mitch throws him a subtle nod before continuing.

“There’s no fight we cannot win!” They sing together, mic arms touching in the middle. “Just you and I, defying gravity, with you and I defying gravity!”

“So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky!” Mitch absolutely belts, and Scott laughs as a man in a turquoise shirt goes nuts on the tamborine to his right. “As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!”

Scott stands grinning as Mitch finishes the song strong. Let it never be said that Mitch Grassi didn’t put everything he had into his performances.

And as Scott and Mitch took their bows to the sounds of a roomful of drunken strangers screaming, Scott couldn’t help but think that whatever the events that lead them to this moment were, he just wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
